


I'm Fine

by PrincessReinette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Continuation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you - was she - a real person, once?" "Rose Tyler is still living."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

The Doctor had been gone for _hours_ when the girl showed up.

She was dressed in a blue leather jacket, and had long, dyed-blond hair. She looked young, yet Clara sensed she had seen things well beyond her years.

Clara pulled herself up from her lounging position in one of the console chairs. “Who – who are you?”

“I am the TARDIS voice visual interface.”

Clara’s blank expression cued an explanation from the girl.

“I am programmed to select the image of a person valued by the current foremost inhabitant of the TARDIS.”

“Were you – was she – a real person, once?”

“Rose Tyler is still living.”

Clara was nothing if not intuitive, and something told her that this blond girl mattered to her Doctor very, very much.

“Why… why are you here? Is something wrong? The Doctor’s been gone for a very long time. Is he okay?”

“I am programmed to deliver a message to the inhabitants of the TARDIS in the case of an emergency. It was deemed polite and proper that the message be given by a visual interface.”

“What’s the message, then?” Clara was nearly in full on panic mode, and the girl’s monotone voice did nothing to ease her fear.

“The message is as follows: the Bad Wo – “

“ _Rose.”_

It was the Doctor. He was beaten and bloodied, but it was him. Clara noticed absently that his bow tie was missing.

“I am not Rose Tyler. I am the TARDIS voice visual interface.”

“Why are you here, Rose.” The Doctor’s voice was deadly quiet.

“I am not Rose Tyler. I am the TARDIS voice visual interface.”

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!” His shouts startled Clara, and she stumbled behind her chair, trying unconsciously to put distance between herself and the perceived danger.

“I am programmed to deliver a message to the inhabitants of the TARDIS in the case of an emergency. It was deemed polite and proper that the message be given by a visual interface.”

“What is it, were you going to tell her I was dead? Whisk her off? Well, I’m fine, I’m here, so you can sod off now, thank you.” He moved towards the console awkwardly, as though his legs were about to drop out from beneath him.

“You are not fine.”

“Yes, I am. Leave.”

“You are not fine. This is unrelated to the necessary message. The message is as follows – “

There was a buzz of the sonic screwdriver, and Rose flickered away. Clara stood in silence as the Doctor stared at where she had stood.

“Good bye, Rose Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a photo/gifset on Tumblr. Link here: http://roseisreturning.tumblr.com/post/48883315147


End file.
